criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Knightblade
Hunter Knightblade was a suspect in the murder investigation of Adrian Lynn in Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale), and Hannah Hersberger in Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale). During the events of Lust For Life, Hunter travelled to New Concordia, where he appeared 2 seasons later, and became a suspect in Death, Served (Case #2 of New Concordia) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Whip My Hair Hunter became a suspect after he was found naked in the bushes begging Mia to give him her jacket to cover his private parts. He was told about the murder where he asked them whether the victim was a latino looking man with blue eyes, descriptions that fit Adrian. After telling him that the victim fits those description he told them that he didn’t witness the murder as he wasn’t able to move anywhere far from the lake as he lost his clothes. He was later interrogated again, after they found a trophy board he sent to the victim. There he told the team that Adrian was a monster, as he caught the victim throwing rocks at birds killing them. He was revealed to be innocent after Ramona Stewart was arrested for the crime. Hunter then asked to see Hamilton and Mia again. He told them that he has information on the slayer he’s willing to share, if they helped them. He told the duo the story about how he lost his clothes due to his dog wanting to have fun with him, by taking his clothes when he is bathing at the river, and running away with them. After they found Hunter’s dog Huntress, they brought her to him with his clothes, where he scolded her, and then told the team that Ada Wadsworth wasn’t the first girl to die by the slayer, and that the first victim survived just like Ophelia. However, it was the slayer who spared her. It was later on revealed in the next case the girl he was talking about was Meera Abernathy. Lust for Life Hunter came up to Hamilton and Hamida, where he told them that the slayer claimed his next victim. After leading them to a cave, they found the body of an unknown girl who Hunter identified as his friend, Hannah Hersberger. He was made a suspect where he revealed that the victim had a boyfriend. Later on in the case, he went to Hamilton and Hamida, to show them where the slayer most likely murdered Hannah. There they found a lawsuit a girl called Calamity filed on him for sexual assault. When spoken to him about that, he told them that he never assaulted her, and that when they decided to sleep with each other, he disappointed her, due to it being her first, she got petty, and filed that lawsuit on Hunter. He later on found Ophelia and sent her to the duo, where Hamida fooled him into a lice test, and finding that he is lice-free, Hunter’s innocence was confirmed. After the slayer was arrested at last, he asked to talk to Hamida and Mia. There he told them his backstory, and that his twin brother has sent money for him and Huntress to move in to Concordia to live with him, but Huntress hid the money as a way to have fun. After finding the money they gave it to Hunter, where he and Hamida shared their goodbyes. Death, Served While investigating the street-fighting “arena”, Yuna and Sherlock found a German Shepherd. While petting the dog, a boy who looked liked Sniper approached them, making them freak out. Sniper came next to the boy, and introduced him as his twin brother, Hunter Knightblade. Due to his presence in the arena, Hunter was made a suspect, he revealed to the duo that he knew the victim, as he often came to see the street-fights, and even had his own fights at the arena, he saw the victim’s death as a waste, as Clement was a great fighter, and could have became a famous wrestler. Hunter was later interrogated again, after Philomena informed them that he was supposed to have a fight with the victim, in order to win a bet, he made with him, where the winner gets over $100. Hunter was found innocent, but Sherlock was approached by Sniper, who told him that his brother wants to talk to them. Sherlock and Sniper went to speak to Hunter. Hunter told the duo that he was at the diner, where he had to leave Huntress outside. While eating, he saw someone approaching Huntress. The person was walking with three dogs, making Hunter assume that it was a dognapper. Hunter immediately paid his meal without completing it, and ran outside where he punched the person on the face. The person turned to be a girl who was simply just petting Huntress, and she ended up running away screaming, with her dogs following her. Hunter told the duo, that he wants to know who that girl is, so he could apologize to her over his rowdiness towards her. The trio searched the parking lot, where they found a purse. Hunter recognized the purse as the one the girl was holding, and Sherlock recognized it as the property of a suspect from a previous case. The trio went into Warda’s family mansion, where they encountered Warda’s mother, who told them that she won’t allow her daughter to speak to men, especially white ones. Warda then appeared and told to come in, making her mother glare at her. Warda led the trio to the living room, and closed the door, and when she turned, she saw Hunter, and started shivering. Hunter stepped in, and kisses her hand, telling her that he came to apologize to her, about what happened at the diner. Case appearances Grimsdale *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale). *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale). New Concordia *Death, Served (Case #2 of New Concordia) Trivia Gallery HKnightbladeGrimsdale.png|Hunter, in Grimsdale HKnightbladeNewConcordia.png|Hunter, in New Concordia SKnightbladeNewConcordia.jpeg|Sniper Knightblade, Hunter’s twin-brother